happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade Games
This is a list of arcade games based on Happy Tree Friends. These games are available on the provided sites and are provided with links to playing them. Games available at htfgames.com *'Dynamite': The very first Happy Tree Friends game. The aim of the game is to keep the dynamite as long as possible above the ground. When it hits the ground, you have killed some Happy Tree Friends. *'Flippy Attack': In this game you have to protect Cuddles from Flippy’s attacks. Use the arrow keys to avoid Flippy’s shoots as long as possible. Attention: Flippy will start shooting immediately! After Cuddles has been hit 5 times, the game is over. *CubShoot 1,'2', '''and 3: Cubshoot is a copy of one the well known online Games "Pingu Throw “ made by Yetisports. The game is controlled with the mouse buttons. Clicking with the mouse for the first time will drop Cub from the tree and with the second you will fire him. *Crazy Disco: The Happy Tree Friends characters go to the clubs as well. But this club is nuts! The discoballs are falling from the ceiling and you have to make sure they won’t hit Lifty. Avoid the balls as long as possible and collect as many blinking points as possible. *GoGo Toothy: GoGo Toothy is a small game in which you have to get the fallen Toothy back to the origin as fast as possible. Toothy will climb when you click on his belly. *Jumping Nutty: As you know, Nutty loves sweets. In this game you can control Nutty from bird to bird. By jumping on the birds, they will explode and you get their sweets. Aim of the game is to get as high as possible. Use the arrow keys to achieve that. *Lumpy Artist: In this game Lumpy is an artist funambulating. The aim of the game is to get as far as possible when the weather is good, but also when it is bad. Shortly after the game started a storm will arise and it will start to rain. *Laser Training: The aim of the game is to fire as many bees as possible. Your own shoots are your enemies. *Sweet Ride Skate: Sweet Ride Skate is a bloody online game about the Happy Tree Friends episode "Sweet Ride“. You have to control the skating Cuddles on a track with many obstacles. *Ice Slide: Click on the ice cube with the mouse and throw it as far as possible. But pay attention to the Happy Tree Friends, which are on the track. Trees covered with snow will give you more power, while contacting ice edges will slower you down. *Petunia Balance: Petunia is drifting on the open sea. Fortunately her rubber duckie protects her from the hungry shark that has already taken a few nibbles out of some other HTFs. Use your mouse to balance Petunia and try to keep her upright. If she falls, the shark will be there in a flash and she'll be history. *Flying High: Again, Toothy fell from a tree and is now stuck with the nerve of his eye on a branch. This time, you have to grab Toothy in order to catapult him as high as possible. Not only the strength of the tension but also the strength of your shot counts. The game is over after Toothy smashed five times to the floor. *Caution Vultures: After making its way through the dessert, Lumpy arrives nearly parchedat a mountain. Looking for water, he decides to climb on the mountain, but he soon finds out, that this was not a good idea at all. Greedy vultures, which have only one goal - to eat Lumpy - start to attack him from bellow. Games available at happytreefriends.com *Going Overboard: The updated version of the old game Petunia Balance. The Happy Tree Gangs' ship has sunk and everyone must balance on tubes, lest they fall victim to a sinister shark. Balance Petunia on her tube and don't let her fall in the water! *Hot Potato: The updated version of the old game Dynamite. Flippy has flipped out at his birthday party and thrown a grenade. With everyone's eyes on you, you must prevent the grenade from hitting the floor or else the party will be ruined! *Sugar High: The updated version of the old game Jumping Nutty. An accident at the candy factory has left candy exposed. Unfortunately for Nutty, hungry birds are swooping in and stealing the candy before he can get to it. Have Nutty hop from bird to bird to collect their candy, but beware! As you climb higher into the sky, a fall to the ground can lead to a disaster of Icarus proportions! *Tightrope-A-Dope: The updated version of the old game Lumpy Artist. Lumpy the Great is putting up an amazing show by tightrope walking! Balance Lumpy on the tight rope and watch out for the bad weather! *Disco Inferno: The updated version of the old game Crazy Disco. Move Disco Bear around the dance floor, collecting cool notes and avoiding the broken, burning notes. See if you can become the lord of the dance before time runs out! *Fire Escape: A five-alarm fire has broken out, and it's up to Flaky to save the victims! Move Flaky and her trusty umbrella around to bounce the falling victims into the waiting ambulance. The game is very similar to the Game and Watch game, Fire. *Socks To Be You: Petunia's socks need to go into the laundry basket before time runs out. Move and match the socks with the mouse. Don't let Petunia hyperventilate when times reaches to 0. *This Game is All Flocked Up: Lumpy (presumably) has to catch red chicks as they fall from a tree with a nest, while avoiding the hazards that are thrown at him. This game is a reference to the episode, All Flocked Up. *Hare Trigger: Cuddles and Toothy are putting on their cannonball hare act at the circus. Aim and fire the cannon and see how far Cuddles goes. The game is a reference to the tv episode, Mime to Five. *Aim to Freeze: A snowball war between Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. An arcade game based off Strain Kringle that can be played up to 2 players. *On Thin Ice: Russell's ship is wrecked and you have to save him from a giant squid. *Strandead: Launch Giggles from a sling shot and shoot her as far as possible. This game is based on Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Interactive games available on Youtube *Milk Pong (link): Nutty has to throw a pingpong ball into a glass. Move the ball over the glass and when you click the mouse, the ball will go into the glass and Lumpy will drink the milk. *Double Vision (link)' There are multiple levels in which the player must spot the difference between two images that are a clip from an HTF episode, winning a level plays a short, violent clip from a random HTF episode. *'Lumpy's Lame Card Trick (link)''': Lumpy is a magician performing a card trick. The player is shown six cards and must select one. See Also *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Video Game) Category:Other Media Category:Lists